1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic immediate imaging system, and more particularly, to an electronic immediate imaging system applied for a user to switch between the mirror function and the original computer screen rapidly without influence of hardware and operating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebook has become an indispensable tool for peoples' work and home lives. With a built-in digital camera, we can use said camera of a notebook to capture a personal image and display it on the liquid crystal display (LCD) of the notebook. Accordingly, the notebook performing the above-mentioned function is known as an “electronic mirror.” However, when a user wants to start the electronic mirror, he or she has to wait a long boot time of the operating system of the notebook, and the situation makes it not easy to promote the market of the application.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a boot process of a computer according to the prior art. When a user presses the power button, the software boot flow is started, and said flow is divided into three major processes: steps S101˜S104 represent the Basic Input Output System (BIOS) process, steps S105˜S111 represent the Boot Loader process and steps S112˜S114 represent the Operating System Kernel process.
Take a notebook with an Intel Core 2 Duo T7200 Central Processing Unit (CPU) as an example, the time needed by each of the major boot process under the operating system of Windows XP SP2 is as follow: 10 seconds for the process of steps S101˜S104, 20 seconds for the process of steps S105˜S111, and 5 seconds for the process of steps S112˜S114. Accordingly, it can be estimated that at least 35 seconds is taken for a notebook to start the function of the electronic mirror.
Under the traditional framework, after the user starts the operating system of the notebook, he or she has to start a general video application program. The video application program is used to obtain a video data via a photo driving program and then display the video data on the screen of the notebook. Therefore, it takes dozens of seconds to several minutes for a user to see his or her own image on the screen of the notebook from he or she pushes the power button of the notebook (the length of time needed depends on the type of the computer and the numbers of the installed application programs). It is believed that the situation bring a bad experience to the user so that the user refuse to use the application.
Accordingly, the invention provides an electronic immediate imaging system applied to a notebook for a user to switch between the mirror function and the original computer screen rapidly without influence of hardware and operating system to solve the aforementioned problem.